User blog:DemonisAOH/Moria Alina, Chapter 7: Suspicions Rise
In Moria's room Airzel: Hey Moria, how are you today? Moria: (still laying in bed, cradling Corbin) Oh, I'm fine, just taking care of the baby. How are you? Airzel: I'm fine. I got you a little gift. (pulls out a Bakugan) It's a Haos Strikeflier. Moria: Oh thank you so much, Airzel. Airzel: No problem. You are our honored guest, so in honor of a new child, you get a new Bakugan. Gill: (pulls out a Haos Buz Hornix and gives it to Moria) This is from me. Stoica: (pulls out a Haos Splight) :D :D :D :D Njoy ur nue Bakugan. Moria: Oh, you guys are so sweet. What about Kazarina and Nurzak? Barodius: Nurzak is on a mission right now to Vestal, and Kazarina ... well ... she's just a b*tch. Moria: BARODIUS! Not around the baby. Barodius: o_o oops ... sorry about that ... Airzel: So do you know who the father is? Moria: Sadly, no. Well, at least I have my little bundle of joy. :D That makes everything OK in my book. Gill: Well we are all glad that you and the baby are in good health. Moria: Aw, thank you. :) Gill: No problem at all. (wirst band goes off) Guys, we have to get going. Airzel: Right behind you. Stoica: Same. Barodius: I will stay here for a couple minutes you guys. Go ahead. Gill: As you wish. (rushes out with the others) Barodius: I'm so glad you and Corbin are ok. Do you need anything? Moria: I'm fine. Barodius: Good to hear. On the War Ships Stoica: (pops up on Gill's screen) Gill, I have a question. Gill: And it is? Stoica: Did you notice that something seems ... OFF about Barodius? Gill: No. Why? Airzel: (pops on screen) Don't lie to yourself. You know something isn't right with him. He usually bolts out the door before any of us. Gill: ... you're right. Stoica: Something tells me that something is up with him and Moria. Kazarina: (pops on screen) Gill: And where were you, Kazarina? Kazarina: Thinking. Something tells me that Corbin's father is actually Barodius. Stoica: And how do you figure this? Kazarina: Think about it. He has been staying behind with Moria instead of going straight into battle, he seems to be ... away from us ... more often, and also, he seems to be nicer toward her and the baby. Gill: And how can you confirm Barodius is his father? Kazarina: I have a plan, and I am in the palace right now. Airzel: If you are wrong and you hurt that baby, you do know you will be put to death, right? Kazarina: I know that, but I have barely any doubt that my future husband is that child's father. (panel shuts off) Gill: She had better know what she is doing. We need to get moving, guys. (all three ships take off) Back at the Palace Kazarina: (walks into Moria's room) Sorry I missed you earlier. I was a little busy. (gives Moria a Haos Rubanoid) Moria: Well at least you came. Would you like to hold the baby? I believe I can trust you with him. Kazarina: You would let me hold your child? Moria: Sure. (hands Corbin to Kazarina) Kazarina: (walking around the room with Corbin, and plucks a little piece of hair) You know, sometimes I wish I had my own child. Corbin: (starts crying) Kazarina: O_O (gives Corbin back to Moria) But obviously he only wants to be with his mother. Moria: It's odd, it seems like that is just how he is. Kazarina: (wrist band goes off) Oh, well, sorry I have to cut this short, but I have to go. Moria: Oh, it's ok. I was about to put the little guy down to nap anyway. Go ahead. :) Kazarina: (slips out the door, and looks evilly at the piece of hair in her hand) Category:Blog posts